Healing the Light
by Avyn
Summary: After so long and so much the damage had set in. Can the sea save a fairy? Makarov hopes so, after all one such as her should never have their light go out.
1. chapter 1

_Desna's OCs are used in this story._

 **Makarovs POV**

It was plain to see one of his children was suffering from their past. She had been through so much and had helped so much it was a wonder how she managed it all sometimes. The first had suggested she become guildmaster but after the war it was apparent that she would not, after all you have to be at a guild to run it. Thats where this night found him, in his office contimplating what he was about to do. Its not he didnt want to but this would be pushing past a point that he never went past, always letting the brats talk first. Saying she had been distant would have been putting it lightly, she rarely showed for long and would be out on solo missions before he could figure out what to say. He had felt her magics unsettlement after Tartaros and the war; worried she was not getting better he desided to send her to the only place he knew that would help, if any, and prayed for her safety. The lacrima rang," _Makki why the long face did your..."._

Makarov cut Arman off before he could continue, fearing he might not do this if he didnt do it now. " _Arman, is Kaleb there_ _if so, I need to speack with you both."_ Arman nodded and Kaleb appeared shortly. " _Good",_ Makaraov started," _I need help and was wondering if you'd take one of my childern in, give her guidence and training, and overall help."._ Both the men sat confused for a moment and then kaleb shook his head " _Yes I can but I'll need to know who and some more details"._ Mak sighed and explained his

his current situation.

 **Kaleb POV**

It was early when I called the team I picked out in for a meeting, earlier than some of their waking times, but things had to be said and a plan worked out before she arrived. Dad would handle the meet up and her ride to the main branch while i got things ready here. Beck, Rowan, Christoff, Freya, and Vander all filed in and sat. " _I'll start off by saying none of you have to agree to this but at least hear me out,"_ no one spoke so I continued on, " _I need the four of you to help me with a mage that is going to be here for a bit. She has recently been through some things and her magic is less than stable along with a major change in behavoir so she is being sent here for help and training. This is also a start in a sort of bond between us and Fairytail."_ I patiently waited while they digested it all. Freya was the first to speak " _I am fine with this but will we get to know about the mage before she gets here and how are our missions gonna go?"_ the other agreed with her so we dove into planning.

 **Vanders POV**

I was a bit curious as to who this mage was and why kaleb didnt call in the trainers we have at the guild for this but decided it'd be a nice break from the usual routine of things. " _Kaleb why did you not have the trainers come in for this_?" Kaleb sighed " _I was but after hearing her strength and at the request of a more familiar set up I though it best to do things this way."._ Okay now I was just confused as trainers here were all S-class so why would he have need of us. " _Who is the mage?"_ my question starting what would be a long list of questions, surprises, and mysteries to come. Especially when the Lumin Dia, Lucy Heartfilia was involved.


	2. chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews and tips that you gave. I can't believe that this story has been as well received as it is. I will update whenever I can, sometimes it will be daily and sometimes it maybe once or twice a week I will try my best not to go longer than 2 weeks between updates even if it is a short one with a note attached to let you know how things are coming along. I wish to go more in-depth into Lucy's Magic and how it interacts with others in this story and my other story. if I get too fast paced please tell me or if an explanation or a plot hole needs to be** **filled.** **...**

 **Armans POV**

It was supposed to be a simple late night chat with Makarov but it turned into more than I thought it would. I guess maybe I should check in more often so I don't get any more surprises. I know who Lucy is; I knew her parents we were friends not the best but we were still friends. I remember going to the Heartfilia estate and seeing Layla and Lucy running around the gardens while Jude and I worked not too far away. The family was happy and Jude was letting Layla teach Lucy about her magic in secret knowing what a stir it would cause in the upper class of Fiore. After Layla died Jude fell out of contact but I kept tabs through Associates of ours. I never did condone how Jude treated Lucy and even tried to see if Farron would ever be a match but I would not push them together because I knew that is not what either of them would have wanted. now Lucy was coming here and I planned to help her along with my son where her father never did.

I arrived at the main branch of White Sea and went to see Caleb and discuss with who he picked out about Lucy and a plan of training and any other needs that may have to be met. I wondered ever briefly about how my wife would loved to have help Lucy and explored their magic together. I decided later on I would discuss giving her keys to Lucy with my sons and daughters tonight at dinner.

Upon entering I sat down quickly so I can fill in some information that I had received after a request to the magic Council in Fiore. Freya wanted to know who she was more than what her magic was so we decided that Freya would probably help with any mental needs along with Christoff and together they would help with socializing Lucy In White Sea and hoping to help her make friends with those around her. Beck and Rowan would help with the physical part of the training along with Kaleb who would also be the main person helping with her magic. I opened the file that the magic Council sent and began analyzing and sharing what it contained, all of us we're surprised and deeply moved by how much she had gone through and been the center of in the later part of her life. It was noted in the file that she knew another magic but it was unsure as to what it was and that as of recently she went from only doing team missions to to almost strictly doing solo missions. I had everyone in the room swear that they would never repeat the contents of this file or share of its existence to anyone.

 **kalebs POV**

After my father left, everyone in the room began to hash out a more in-depth plan into each of the parts of Lucy's training.

First was the physical; Beck and Rowan would first do a test to see where where she was at and note any areas that needed work on or if any style or suggested weapon could be added to help in emergencies or as a simple suggestion of what would go best with her magic which was many things due to the diversity that celestial magic is. I suggested to Beck that he run through many spars each while using a different Beast to help Lucy learn to fight in different scenarios and Rowan would use his shape-shifting magic to shift different objects into different things and create and break down obstacles as the spars ensued. I also reminded them that Lucy had her spirits and that any suggestion that came through them should be considered, discussed, and implemented. We were working with her spirits not against them.

Next came the social aspect which wouldn't be too much of a pressing issue unless she was bottling things and pushing things down. We all agreed if she seem too off that we would ask her spirits what was off limits and see if I or Bicklsow could take a look to see if we could help in any area or if there was something we should not be doing. I knew Bicks was very much against using his magic to peer at his friends without permission but I also knew that he was very fond of the blond especially after what his team went through and how much she had helped him except other parts of his magic that he still issues with until recently. He knew from the descriptions from Makarov that many in his Guild would be just fine with Lucy and may get attached wanting her to stay longer than she may want to. Christoff would also be there to help with any emotional support as his magic lent a great deal of ease to a situation such as a breakdown of barriers and releasing emotional turmoil that had festered for months and years in a person.

The easiest and possibly the most complicated part was going to be the magic. I decided that it would be best if Kristoff and I work together with the lights part of her magic and see if we could expand maybe even adding a bit of castor Magic but this would be discussed at links with her and her spirits so as not to cross any boundaries or possible issues with her magic any laws that she must follow that come with being a Celestial mage. I knew for the most part me and Kristoff will probably more than likely just going to be sparring partners and a fresh set of eyes to any magic training that her spirits come up with. Vander would be floating around the three groups as needed and also at as a sort of guard for her as to make sure the least amount of trouble possible found her while she was here.

After many long hours of discussing changing and moving things around we finally had a decent plan to work with for when she arrives. I also suggested that everyone pick up a book on the basics of celestial Magic so they at least understood parts of her magic since they would be working with her closely, treating this as if she would be joining the team permanently.

 **Makarov POV**

I hope I did the right thing and prayed that this would not backfire in any way. Lucy would be back from her Mission soon and the discussion that we would have would be either short or long before she set off to White Sea. I heard the guild doors open and Mira welcome back Lucy from a month-long Mission she was on hearing it was a success made a smile come to my face and thanks for small favors and lies hoping this would make the talk much easier.

" _lucy would you please come up to my office I would like to discuss something with you",_ and with a quick nod of her head and a short goodbye to Mira she made her way to my office, shutting the door, she sat down in the chair directly in front of my desk and I took a deep breath deciding to be as direct as possible.

" _Lucy, I have notice the fluctuations in your magic along with not being happy and I wish to send you to White Seas to train and to get away for a short time."_


	3. Ch 3

**? POV**

Good now that he's out of the pits and back home with his family maybe I could find a way to communicate with him, and possibly find her. I need to find her quickly to protect the rest, and myself, as well as her. hopefully this can be achieved soon and I will be able to speak with the Stars daughter.

 **Kaleb POV**

I couldn't believe it. Vander really did find Zen! We were all happy and had many questions for Vander but decided to wait until Zen was awake and able to tell us his side of what happened. Father was overjoyed as well as farron, and I have never seen father cry like he did.

 **Zen POV**

I pried my heavy eyelids open only to find I was not in the pits and was in a house with many people. at first I was on edge but sensing no hostility I decided it was best to see what was around and find out it's the guy who helped me get out could help me find the key I had.

"Who are you and where am I, also I need to know if any of you have seen a key that looked like a night sky"

The smaller male, who I Learned was Vander, replied that I was in the pratish home and that he did not see a key on or around me before and after he pulled me out of the pits. Zander then proceeded to point out who everyone was in the room and designate himself to searching food while I spoke with the others.

After speaking for some length of time I began to give my side of what happened leading to and during my rescue.

It had been a long day of fighting and being covered in blood my owner sent some of his servants to clean me before my next fight. It was nothing like a shower but it was a simple sponge bath as they had to be quick as a fight was starting and mine would be next. I was set to fight a wyvern but as I had entered the ring something felt off. It had felt very similar to when I was first brought here but I paid it no mind as I continue to the middle of the Arena. suddenly a bright light covered the Arena floor shielding me from the view of the people as Vander popped through his void, saw me, and proceeded to drag me back through his void. Upon reaching here I had felt very unsteady and my magic sent me into a deep sleep so as to not overload my mind.

I then began to explain that my magic was Archangel Magic and that the only way I had known this was late one night when it seemed as if a voice spoke to my thoughts and informed me of this. I showed them my wings and retracted them so I could show them the tattoo that's spanned my back. shortly after my father had shown me to my room and I drifted off to sleep. the next day I woke up and came downstairs pausing at the kitchen door when I saw my father, Vander, and Kaleb already up and speaking.

 **Lucy POV**

Truth be told it was not overly upsetting as to the steps Master had taken while I was out on a mission. It was also understandable that I had made things harder by always being out and not being around to speak to. I had always wanted to go to Bosco but after Tartarus and the war; I was too emotionally unstable to think about anything besides a simple plan on living day-to-day. My paperwork had already been filed, and put together which was a relief, as I proceeded to the Airship docks to be transported to Bosco. the conversation between master and I had been brief as I was still not ready to tell him about Aquarius.

Crux had recently been working with me along with my other spirits on training and learning more about my magic just like I had always wished to. I had been a little shocked to learn just how deep my magic ran and how truly versatile it was. I knew on the airship I could not practice much so Crux informed me that it would be best to meditate and form a stronger bond between my magic knee and my spirits. He would also look into the concerned that I spoke with him about further and would inform me if any information arose. I had briefly felt an abnormal shift in my magic the night before I left but I wrote it off as nerves on top of what was already happening.

Meditating was a bit difficult at first but as I learned to reach deeper I found that my magic would vast and that it almost resembled the night sky with gold and silver stars at my core. At first I had simply wanted to start expanding my magic containers but Crux said to start with a stronger bond between me and my magic so it would stable out and we could proceed further with the magic part of my training; splitting it between working with my star dress and learning about my abilities that they gave me.

One night as I sat on deck meditating I had imagined pulling magic from the stars, through my body, and channeling into my hands. I had open my eyes and was shocked to find a small ball of flickering light in between them. I had immediately lost concentration and the lights flickered out but as it did I had already called Crux to ask him about what it was. He was shocked at first and said he would be back real quick after he asked the king something. After some time and worrying that I had did something wrong he appeared and told me that it was something similar between maker magic and slayer magic. Crux also made me promise not to use it in close proximity to other people and things until I had learned more control over it. he also informed me that it was something that the first Celestial Majors used to be able to do but it grew out of existence because of them relying more on their spirits and the fact that it took a vast amount of training and a great amount of control to weild it without harming myself and things around me. As excited as I was it was also very tiring so I trudge down to my room and fell asleep.

I had not noticed the odd shadow in the top right-hand corner in the top right-hand corner of my room.


	4. Ch 4

It had been a long two days of nothing but meditating and being with her spirits. While Lucy did enjoy the Boscan airship she was ready to be on solid ground. Tomorrow she would arrive and it was nerve racking not knowing who was going to meet her. Her magic had grown as had her bonds with her spirits; it was amazing to learn just how vast her magic was along with all that her spirits could do. Every spirit was special in their own way and come to find out even some of the myths about them had a bit of truth to them. Crux was at a meeting currently with the King so she couldnt summon him. After last night she had asked him if she could publish a few books on the lesser known ways of Celestial magic but Crux said he'd have to speack with the spirit king as to what information could be shared. That found her in her current position,meditation again, while trying to find where the odd feeling was coming from.

For as long as she was on this ship she had felt an odd presence that seem to follow her, she didnt know if it was connected or not to the increasingly difficult meditations or not. Lucy knew she was having trouble but was almost too prideful to admit it and the meditating only seem to put a magnifying glass over the issues. after some time she stoppped to read a book on Boscan culture and another on their laws.

 **Meanwhile in the Spirit world**

" _Give her the basics and how the magic reacts with the mages social life. You should know well enough what not to let her write. As a precaution let her write with this paper so if she does happen to put down something not ment for all humans to have access to then it will dissappear. Also, yes, I do agree she is nearly strong enough for the bindings but it will be a long painful process and the ruins will need to be set up properly before she starts."_

After crux got his approval need for the writing and the bindings he desided to wait til she landed to speak with her about things. Crux made a beeline for Leo when he saw just what was hanging onto Lucys magic. Fearing it might not get done quick enough he told Leo to get to the Mindbender wizard saint and tell him to have Lucy put through their Lacrima they put the knights through and to also have the odd shadow mage watch for the thing once it detacted. He could only hope this would work as the last resort would be a tough one.

 **Lucy POV**

She tossed that night trapped in a nightmare full of memories. Trying to get out was increasingly futile so she braced herself and rode it out. Knowing sleep wouldnt be peaceful tonight she surrendered.

 _Her mothers voice called to her but never from a solid form. lashed at from all sides as the memories floated by she cried. There, the night she ran crying into the forest...it was the first night on the run and it ached terribly being away from her mothers grave. Next was the time a bit after joining Fairytail irritated and guilty over not being able to figure out about lullaby til the end after people were hurt. The island with the moon and almost having her head crushed...yea those memories made her ache physically. Then the guilt from watching Natsu get beatten during Phantom Lord crashed through and sent her reeling. Desperately clawing to wake up knowing what was coming the mightmare went right to the end of the games, she screamed trying to open her eyes only to see she was watching her future self die in her arms. Was this what it would have been to hold her mother while she was dying? Bile rose into her throat as tears streamed down her face. Why...WHY WAS IT HER...always her, why cant it end, why cant she be left alone? No more kidnappings or having to look over her shoulder. Then the final stretch...Aquarious and the disbandment._

Numb is how she woke up and being held by Loke. He called out her name desbrately but all she could here were the wispers. let go they told her, just close your eyes and you'll be no more. Wont that be nice, the taunted her by telling her she wasnt strong enough to keep going. Something inside her stirred though, a wall shoved up infront of her mind blocking the wispers. All she knew was being rushed off deck in the arms of her loyal lion with him yelling to someone to get her to some lacrima. Grabbing onto her bonds between her spirit and pulling hard at her broken one she let herself sink into darkness.

 **Day before at White Sea**

Kaleb had Zen in his office with him so he and Farron could give Zen a run down of Boscan culture while Kaleb got his work done. Zen was impressed but glad that people would take no offence to a declination of sharing pleasure. After growing up in the pits he didnt want to persue sex right now but a sudepha sounded like a good place to start. As him and Farron discussed possibilties for work for him Zen spoke up and asked if it might be possible for a private tutor for learning the basics until he was good enough to go to a school. While he was assured he would not be looked down upon for not knowing the basics Zen said it would make things easier and would be less of a distraction. Arman had joined them shortly and they all sat for a short chat before Arman left saying he would meet them at home for dinner.

The rest of day was filled with intros into what guild life was and the possibilities for one such as Zen in Bosco. At dinner during a lengthy conversation about work and life in general Arman shot up from his seat and walked swiftly to speak with Mrs.Ellan about setting a temporary room up for Lucy. As Arman sat back down he quickly explained to Zen about Lucy coming here and gave him a quick description of who she was. At the mention of the type of magic and its explination Xally wondered out loud how great of a stratigest she was and prodded Kaleb that he might have met his match. Arman told them it was a possiblitiy because of the way she grew up and who her mother was. As pressure in the room grew Loke appeared and dove right into exexplaining why he was here and his request. The room was quiet for a moment before Vander spoke up saying he could be there while Kaleb and Arman left to speak with the General.

Morning came quickly for the Pradesh family so while Kaleb, Vander, and Christoff got ready to go meet lucy Zen opted to stay with the two girls for the day. Kaleb and the chosen team waited at the docks axious to meet lucy but what the did not expect was a breathless Loke to sprint from the Airship deck shouting at them to get lucy to the lacrima now. Waisting no time Christoff made the jump with Vander and lucy as the rest followed in a rushing sedan hope that the deathly looking girl would be alright. Becks struggle with his beasts caught kalebs attention but after some reassurance they were under control they all settled in for a long wait not knowing what they had just gotten themselves into.

 **A/N** so sorry i havnt updated for awhile. Im on and off about the idea of lucy being with multiple people. Then i was deciding on how to explain her magic without getting too deep into it. let me know what you think in the reviews.


End file.
